Śniłem o przymierzalni H&Ma
by sgrubia
Summary: Co sie dzieje, kiedy Ed chce przymierzyc spodnie w sklepie, a jest w poblizu Roy Mustang? RoyEd, lemon, yaoi


**Śniłem o przymierzalni H&M-a**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Paring:** Ed x Roy

**FMA owned: **no, niestety. nie przeze mnie. Hiromu Arakawa, bije Ci poklon!

**Description: **Kocham… Hard Yaoi:3 no plot, no sens, wyrażam swoją miłość do tego sklepu xD kocham gdy mają w H&M-ach promocje, wtedy coś NAWET da się tam zakupić, wiecie? xD indżoj :3

-------------------------------------------------

Kolejny rozeźlony pomruk wyrwał się z gardła Edwarda Elric, gdy próbował bezskutecznie wciągnąć na siebie czarne dżinsowe spodnie za 119,99. Mijała piąta minuta jego cennego czasu, a on NADAL siedział w przymierzalni i próbował znaleźć spodnie, w które się wciśnie lub też takie, które nie spadną z niego w trybie natychmiastowym.

W takich momentach, naprawdę DO BANI było być małym.

Od kiedy sięgał pamięciom nigdy nie miał problemów z dobraniem spodni w H&M-ie, a tu proszę. To co zwykle zajmowało mu pięć sekund, tym razem pochłonęło aż pięć minut.

Alex powiedziałaby, że to „niesmerfastycznie" i tym razem Ed nie wybuchłby kpiącym śmiechem na taką sugestię. NIESMERFASTYCZNIE to odpowiednie słowo na określenie tej głupiej sytuacji.

Przytyło się panu, co? Majorze Elric? – rozległ się dość znudzony głos zza drzwi przymierzalni.

Pf! – prychnął chłopak w odpowiedzi. W duchu postanowił nigdy więcej nie brać Roya ze sobą na zakupy, no chyba, że już naprawdę nie byłoby nikogo innego. – Z nas dwojga to Pan ma większą tendencję do tycia… pułkowniku Mustang.

Ależ majorze, po co ten sarkazm? Przecież to _nie mnie_ spodnie poszły w kroku. – przypomniał z jadowitą słodkością Mustang.

Najwidoczniej to co mam między nogami było dla nich za wielkie. U pana prawdopodobnie jest większy luz. – odpowiedział Edward, zdejmując z siebie koszulę.

Och, majorze, to _ma_ pan coś między nogami? Nie zauważyłem.

Sarkastyczny uśmiech wpełzł na twarz pułkownika, gdy usłyszał brzęk upuszczanego wieszaka z przymierzalni, w której znajdował się jego kochanek. Uwielbiał doprowadzać Eda do takiego stanu, że nie mógł utrzymać nic w rękach ze złości.

Pułkowniku… - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Ed. – Za tą jawną obrazę będzie musiał się pan zaprzyjaźnić z wycieraczką przed naszym domem.

Och, wyrzuci pan na bruk swojego przełożonego? – zapytał Roy z uśmiechem, opierając się ramieniem o drzwi kabiny.

No, na pewno nie zagrzeje sobie pan miejsca w łóżku przy mnie. – chłopak pochylił się, aby sięgnąć po wieszak z ziemi. – Brak seksu przez jakiś miesiąc dobrze zrobi panu na serce.

A kto powiedział… - nagle Mustang wszedł do przymierzalni i zasunął za sobą wsuwkę w drzwiczkach. - … że do seksu potrzeba łóżka?

Okrutnie złowieszczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy przycisnął mniejszego chłopaka do ściany kabiny. Wygłodniałym wzrokiem zmierzył ciało kochanka i oblizał wargi jak lew, który zaraz miał się rzucić na swoją niewinną ofiarę. A fakt, że zastał chłopaka w samych bokserkach powiększał nienasycony głód naszego drapieżnika.

Edward otworzył usta, prawdopodobnie aby zaprotestować i kazać Royowi wyjść, ale usta pułkownika przywarły do jego warg, uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek werbalną formę obrony. Blondyn zamruczał cichutko, gdy jego dłonie zostały przyciśnięte do ściany przez większe, choć nadal delikatne dłonie kochanego.

Ekstremalnie napalony i drapieżny pułkownik oderwał usta od małego alchemika i ukląkł przed nim, zębami chwytając jego bokserki. Ściągnął je powoli z niego, na co Edward zareagował przytłumionym jękiem.

R-Roy… w przymierzalni…? – jęknął Stalowy, próbując uwolnić dłonie.

Cii, spokojnie. I tak nikt nie wejdzie. – mruknął Roy, ustami lekko muskając członka Eda.

Uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc jak oddech Edwarda staje się nie równy i wyraźnie przyspieszony. Wstał i chwycił chłopaka za pośladki, unosząc go do góry, a wciąż przypierając delikatnie do ściany. Nogi blondyna oplotły go w pasie, a ręce z czułością zaczęły gładzić piersi szatyna, powoli schodząc niżej aż w końcu wymacały spodnie Roya. Chwyciły je i siłą ściągnęły z niego.

Ledwie dłonie Eda dokonały swojego dzieła, Mustang wsunął się w kochanego, mocniej wciskając go w ścianę przymierzalni. Z ust Stalowego wyrwał się cichutki jęk, jednak w połowie urwał, gdy usta Roya przywarły znów do warg Eda, spragnione smaku swojego małego kochanka jak nigdy dotąd. Dłonie blondyna zaplotły się na szyi Roya, dając znać, że Edward jest gotowy.

Powolne, ale stanowcze ruchy Mustanga sprawiły, że blondyn musiał się oderwać od jego ust i jęknąć cichutko, wyrażając tym jak bardzo mu się podoba zaistniała sytuacja. Pułkownik przycisnął znów lekko usta i wymownie spojrzał w bok, jakby próbował wskazać Edowi na drzwi. Chłopak spojrzał na nie i dopiero wtedy usłyszał zza nich głos ekspedientki i jakiejś innej klientki, która przebierała się w przymierzalni obok.

Jeżeli do tej pory nie był maksymalnie podniecony, to w tej chwili już nie było wątpliwości co do tego. Nakręcała go świadomość, a raczej prawdopodobieństwo, zostania nakrytym na uprawianiu seksu z dużo starszym od siebie, wysoko postawionym wojskowym. _Do tego cholernie pięknym wojskowym. _– pomyślał Ed, spoglądając znów w oczy kochanego. Ten uśmiechnął się ciepło i przyspieszył znacznie.

Edward doskonale wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Chwycił więc dłoń Roya i przesunął na swojego penisa, wyraźnie wskazując mu co ma teraz zrobić. Mustang delikatnie ucałował wargi blondyna i zaczął poruszać dłonią, prawie natychmiast dopasowując ją pod rytm własnych szybkich pchnięć.

Ach… g-głębiej… - szepnął Ed z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Proszę…

Jak sobie życzysz, kochany… - mruknął cichutko Roy i znacznie pogłębił ruchy, doprowadzając kochanka niemal że natychmiast na szczyt.

AAAAAAAHHHH! – chłopak wydał z siebie rozkosznie głośny jęk, pięknie dochodząc na piersi ukochanego.

Starszy z mężczyzn uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, gdy również doszedł w ukochanym. Znów delikatnie ucałował wargi małego alchemika, powoli stawiając jego drżące ciało znów na ziemi. Chłopak oddychał ciężko, prawie bezwładnie opierając się o ścianę przymierzalni.

Ku przerażeniu Roy, zza drzwi słychać było dość oburzone syki i szepty ekspedientki i prawdopodobnie jednej z klientek. Szatyn westchnął ciężko, ubierając z powrotem spodnie. Spojrzał na Edwarda z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

O dziwo, chłopak już był ubrany, a rzeczy, które przymierzał trzymał w ręku. Chwycił Roya pod rękę i wyszedł z kabiny, zanim starszy miał choćby czas pomyśleć o tym, co się dzieje.

Obaj mężczyźni spotkali się z zdegustowanym spojrzeniem ekspedientki i starszej kobiety, która stała obok. Edward z podłym uśmieszkiem wręczył jej ubrania, których nie zamierzał kupować.

Dziękuję bardzo, wszystkie były… za ciasne. – wycedził przez wyszczerzone w uśmiechu zęby.

Jak panowie… - zaczęła staruszka.

Nie macie panowie wstydu, żeby…? – powiedziała ekspedientka.

Hm, a co? Czyżby były panie… zazdrosne?

Szokując tą wypowiedzią nie tylko kobiety, ale i samego Roya, młody Elric opuścił sklep, ciągnąć za sobą swojego zdezorientowanego kochanka. Na twarzy cały czas miał wymalowany uśmiech pełen podłości, samozadowolenia i okropnej satysfakcji.

Cóż, chyba już nie będzie wypadało się im pokazywać w tym sklepie. Ale świat jest pełen H&M-ów i przymierzalni, w których tego nie robili, prawda?


End file.
